Seductive Observations
by Black.Misfit
Summary: When studying a creature, you want to get as close to your subject as possible. Which is what drove Shirogane to his subject for desire, Akira. AkiXShir yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

After being with Akira for a long time fighting off kokuchi and the evil shin, Nanaya, Shirogane never realized how m

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Monochrome Factor. Since my first fanfic with InuYasha did well for me, I wanted to try another yaoi fanfic.**

After being with Akira for a long time fighting off kokuchi and the evil shin, Nanaya, Shirogane never realized how much Akira meant to him. It seemed every time he was near him, he felt tense. Even when it came to being his shadow, he seemed to sweat a little as he watched him from the ground. How could he explain these feeling? From the very beginning, Akira had him under some kind of spell. A spell that made him so desirable, he could never forget his face. To always remember his soft brown eyes, brown hair, and well-toned body that seemed to make Shirogane somewhat…excited. In both his human form and his shin form, he looked so appealing. In his shin form, he had intense red eyes, raven black hair, and the dark clothes he had complimented the shape of his slender body. 'Why?' Shirogane asked himself. 'Is it…something between us? Was it…love?' He even started to remember the first time he saw him. He knew Akira had to become a shin, so it was his duty to find him and keep watch over him. And when he found him, he felt the same way he does now about the human now; sweating, nervous, constantly drooling, and having his member at "full attention". 'It seemed so long ago when I saw him,' Shirogane though.

No matter how hard he tried, it seemed there was something special about the brown-haired teen that caught his sky blue eyes. As Shirogane watched from behind a nearby building, he saw the one named Akira, walking from school. Every time he saw him near the school building, it was either walking fast trying to get away from a loud blond-haired boy or running from an aggressive dark-haired girl chasing him with a kendo. Either way Akira still looked sexy. He observed the rebellious teenager every time he got the chance. It was his job to watch over him so when the time came and a kokuchi would appear, he would be ready to explain everything. But he realized it was not the job that made him follow Akira, but his curiosity and desires. He never thought about his job ever since he started following Akira even when he followed the teen home and watched him while he slept. 'How can someone still look so beautiful in his sleep?' he thought as he hovered over him. Shirogane reached out his hand to move a lock of hair out of the sleeping human's face and caressed his soft cheeks. 'I wonder…what you taste like, Akira,' he whispered as he smelled his hair a little bit. Shirogane knew Akira Nikaido was something he desired more than ever.

Everyday, he observed to teen's actions during the day and night. Especially at night. It seemed he had Akira pinned down to a point and knew every little thing about him. Like how he has a great singing voice, skips classes on a daily to be on the roof, and how he cared about his annoying friend Kengo deep down even when he's being stupid. Nighttimes were Shirogane's favorite times to watch this human. Shirogane could be invisible and just sit in Akira's room as he changed clothes or sit on the toilet as he took a shower. Shirogane would get so "excited" as he gazed at Akira's six-packed stomach in the shower as the water ran down every curve of his body. It got even worse when he saw how "large" the teenager was in his underwear when he would get out of the shower. Shirogane just wanted so badly to jump on top of him and take him for his own enjoyment. The bulge in Akira's boxers seemed to tease him until Shirogane got up and walked through the closet door just to hide the erection the 16-year-old could obviously NOT see.

He continued to watch through the crack in the door and he saw things that pushed him to a limit of temptation. As Akira sat on his bed in nothing but his boxers, he felt himself become really hard. He knew he was thinking about a certain "someone" and it turned him on to a point where he needed sexual stimulation so Akira got up and got the lotion and tissues he needed. He rested at the head of the bed for while before grazing his fingertips along his chest. Shirogane didn't know what to think as he too slipped off his trench coat and white button-down shirt and tickled his chest with his fingertips while teasing his nipples. Akira's hand got lower and lower as he caressed the erection painfully sticking out from below his boxers. He reached for the lotion squirting a small amount in his hand and slipped his boxer down to his knees. Just watching this made Shirogane grow more and more hard and turned him on like never before. 'I've never seen this side of him before. What's he doing?' the white-haired shin pondered.

As Akira stared at his erect member, he closed his eyes, wrapped his lotion-covered hand around his length, and started pumping. He kept twisting and pumping and out came seductive moan that seemed to have been on the tip of his tongue forever. Shirogane saw how the motions made Akira feel and soon started to follow his lead. He looked at the erection he had, slipped his black pants off, closed his eyes, and followed every jerk Akira did. As Akira sped up, so did Shirogane and even made practically the same moans Akira made. 'A…kira. Please don't stop,' Shirogane moaned in his whispers. Akira used his other hand as he inserted a single finger into his tight cavern. "Ahh…ahh yes," was all that came from the teen pleasuring himself on his bed. Shirogane screamed out as he also inserted a finger in his entrance. 'Let's cum…together…Akira' Shirogane moaned as he continued to push and pull his finger and jerked at the same time. Shirogane could tell Akira was saying a name, but he couldn't make it out. Shirogane knew if it was his name, he would probably cum even quicker. "Ahh…Ken…Kengo! Keep going Kengo!" Akira screamed out.

Shirogane seemed shocked as he heard that name pass through the teen's lips. As annoying as Kengo seemed to Akira, Akira never really cared about him being a pest. Akira loved the way Kengo's blond locks seemed to bring out his chocolate brown eyes. Shirogane knew deep down inside Akira liked Kengo, but he never thought of it as that kind of "like". Akira moaned and screamed loud enough that it could be heard outside his window.

"YES…YES…MAKE ME CUM!" they both screamed as Akira and Shirogane unloaded their own seed at the same time.

Both men were out of breath with their lengths covered in cum. Akira just smiled and pulled the covers over him as he dozed of to sleep with dreams of his blond-haired beauty. As he fell asleep, Shirogane was laying against a wall in the closet smiling at the sleeping Akira. He put his clothes on as he walked through the door again and into Akira's room. He slowly walked towards the teen as he turned off the light and gently touched Akira's forehead and gazed at him with those bright blue eyes that seemed to glow even in the dark. "Goodnight, my love," he whispered to him. And before he went out into the darkness of the night, he gave the sleeping Akira a loving kiss. 'Until next time, take care Akira.' Shirogane whispered.

**Author's Note: This one is for my friend Lauryn who's obsessed with Monochrome Factor enough to have her own group about it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT own Monochrome Factor or any of the characters. If I did, there would be so much to change for the ending and I'm not spoiling it. I left people with a twist in my last story so I wanted to add more to it. Hope you enjoy it!**

After the little romp of sexuality with Akira that night, Shirogane couldn't stop thinking about what Akira said. He saw a different side of Akira that he wanted more of. And to think, he seemed annoyed by his friend, Kengo, but to call his name like that. Even now, Shirogane could still hear his voice calling out to Kengo instead if his name.

_"Ken...Kengo! Keep going Kengo!"_

The voice echoed in Shirogane's head every day and night. He found it quite ironic; funny really. He loved Akira, who loved his friend Kengo. "Oh how faith has chosen different lovers for us, Akira," he thought as he still watched Kengo and Akira walk home together. Shirogane had to admit, though. He longed for the human to call out his mane like he did Kengo. It seemed so possible to hear his name come from the one he loves as he cries out in pure ecstasy. "Oh how I've long to have the taste of your lips on mine," Shirogane thought to himself as he watched the teen through the shower curtains as he always did. The other shadows found out about his and thought Shirogane lost his mind. Shirogane did think it was odd to keep stalking the child so he went back to the Shadow World to at least re-energize and take a break.

Akira was walking from school when he saw his friend Kengo running towards him. "Hi Akira!! Wait up!!" Kengo yelled out as he ran. Akira didn't like that he was so annoyingly clingy, but his sexy blond locks and brown eyes would make him over look it. "Go way, Kengo. I'm busy today," Akira bluntly said as he started walking fast. It wasn't that Akira didn't want to hang out with him. It was just that see him most of the time would get him hard and he knew he could never show that to Kengo.

"Busy? Why? I just got a new game yesterday and you've gotta play it. It's totally cool," Kengo said in his perky voice "Do you wanna come over to my house and play it?" The truth of the matter was that Akira really loves Kengo and would love to go over to his house, but he didn't want to act different around him because he liked him. Deep down, Akira was a caring person who just wanted to be loved by someone in the world. 'Is Kengo really the one for me? Is it…love?" Akira thought to himself. "Didn't you listen? I said I was busy. Just get lost already, ok?" Akira forcefully said to his blond crush.

"Awwww. My parents are gone for the week so I'm so alone in that house. So can you please come over? Please Akira. Please, please, please, please…" Kengo said continuously.

Akira thought his sad puppy-dog face was too cute and how he just wanted to pounce on him.

"Fine, fine. I'll come over tonight. Can you just shut the hell up already?" Akira blurted out.

"Yay!! Akira's coming over tonight and we're gonna have so much fun. Yay!! Kengo jumped up and hugged Akira in a strong, suffocating bear hug. As much as Akira loved the feel of his embrace, he couldn't help that he was still hard and the entire time he was hiding it with his book bag.

"Get the hell off me, you loser," Akira said as he pushed Kengo away with some regret to it.

"Ok, ok. Sorry. I'll see you tonight Akira. Bye." Kengo said as he bolted towards the bus that was taking off. Akira really didn't want to be away from him, but he also thought of the possibilities he had since he and Kengo were going to be alone in the house. It seemed so tempting to him that his mind started to wonder if he could have those thin, pink lips as his own. Either way, he couldn't wait for tonight.

The evening went well so far. Akira and Kengo played video games and ate plenty of junk food. 'It was a perfect night for love-making,' Akira thought to himself even if it was storming outside. The boys were still playing video games until suddenly the lights and the power went out due to the storm. Kengo started screaming and Akira remained calm staring at Kengo like he lost his mind.

"What happened?? Akira, I'm…scared of the dark," Kengo sobbed as he stuck his hands out to find Akira. Akira reached out and took his hand and Kengo's hand was so warm and smooth. Just to have those hands touch his skin would be bliss to the brown-haired teen.

"The power just went out because of the storm. I can light a fire in the fireplace and we can hang out in the living room," Akira said in a nurturing voice.

Akira got some of the wood from a pile outside and lit it in the fireplace with a lighter. He and Kengo just sat on the couch in front of the fire relaxing and talking for a while. Akira couldn't help but stare at how the light from the fire danced across Kengo's face. He just looked so damn sexy.

"Akira, what's with your pants? Are you ok? You look like you're sweating," Kengo said truly concerned about his friend. It was until then that Akira realized his member was sticking out through his jeans. Akira knew he couldn't think of anything to say and even got nervous when he saw Kengo blushing. Akira figured that the jig was up and he had to come clean.

"Kengo…there's a reason I'm acting like this that you should know about." Akira started out in a low voice looking away from his face. Suddenly, Akira jumped up and pinned Kengo down to the floor holding his arms above his head and staring right into his deep, brown eyes. Kengo looked shocked and Akira just smiled at him in his face.

"You know…you're really sexy when you're scared like that," Akira whispered as his breath danced across the frightened teen's face.

"WHAT?? What are you talking about? Is this some kind of a joke or something?" Kengo said in a panicky tone.

"It's far from a joke. I want you, Kengo. I've always wanted you. And now I'm going to have you all to myself." Akira said in a seductive and intimidating voice. Then Akira forced a kiss on Kengo, who surprisingly, didn't resist, but feel more and more into it. Akira bit down on Kengo's lip hard and Kengo quickly opened his mouth. Their tongues battled in a heated war that Kengo surprisingly won. Akira seemed confused and though Kengo would just push him away. Kengo must've read his mind as Kengo pulled back.

"I've wanted you, too Akira. Just to be touched by you has always been what I wanted. I'm glad I have that chance now," Kengo whispered lovingly. Akira smiled and went back to kissing him and his hand started to roam Kengo's slender body and was a little shocked that he had a very well toned body. Akira slipped the shirt off as well as his own kissing and licking down to Kengo's chest. Stopping at his left nipple, he bit down and moved his tongue back and forth like a windshield wiper against the tip. Kengo groaned to his every touch grabbing a chunk of the brown hair. Akira kept going down until he reached his waste and undid his jeans and took his off as well. He stared at Kengo's erection showing through his underwear and had a seductive grin on his face as he took the underwear off. He took the large throbbing erection onto his mouth as he sucked and licked every inch of it. Kengo moaned at the tingling sensation that jolted through his whole body and gripping the red shag carpet beneath him. Akira kept going faster as he heard the teen moaning and out of nowhere, he also licked his index finger for a special surprise. Akira inserted his finger into Kengo's tight opening and Kengo went from moaning to screaming in ecstasy. Kengo gripped Akira's head grabbing on to his brown locks while bucking his hips forward. "Ahhh…Akir…a. I want more. Please." Kengo breathed out and like magic, Akira slow pace got a lot faster. Akira was desperate to see what Kengo tasted like and would do anything to find out.

"Ahhh…Akira wait… I'm gonna…I'm gonna," Kengo couldn't get out what to say.

'Cum for me, my love. I want it." Akira thought in his head.

Kengo released his seed into Akira's mouth as he licked every bit of it clean off his length. Akira didn't care that much if Kengo was ready or not. He wanted his erect member to feel the inside of the boy. Akira went up to Kengo and smiled at his sweating and exhausted lover. "Do you want it?" Akira whispered in his ear. All he could hear was Kengo's panting, but it seemed he could still talk. "Yes…please. I want it now." Kengo breathed out as he shown a little smile. Without any warning, Akira shoved his member into the tight cavern between Kengo's legs. He pushed and pulled out while they both moaned and groaned in unison. The tight space his length was in felt so warm to him, he could've stayed in that position forever. As Akira hammered into his lover, he started to pump at Kengo's length at the same time. Kengo screamed out in pain and pleasure as he could feel himself reaching his climax. "Ahhh…Ken…Kengo. Keep going Kengo!" Akira screamed. He's been waiting to scream that to Kengo for a lifetime and now that he's finally said it, it seemed he could cum easily now. Akira moved faster and faster until it looked like they were going to reach their climax.

"AKIRA! Fuck me harder! Make me…make me…" Kengo screamed as they both came together. Akira tried to catch his breath as he finally pulled out of Kengo and collapsed next to the blond teenager. They both gazed at each other lovingly feeling very exhausted. "I love you, Akira," Kengo whispered to him as they both cuddled together near the roaring fire. Kengo soon fell asleep in Akira's arms while stroking his blond hair with a smile on his face.

As silent tears rolled from his crystal blue eyes down his pale face, Shirogane felt the pain of heartache as he saw the two teens snuggling beside each other. Shirogane was soaking wet, but didn't really care about it. 'Why…how could he?' Shirogane whispered. Shirogane knew Akira had a crush on Kengo, but he never would've thought it would go that far. He could feel his chest aching and his breathing uneven. He didn't want to feel this way, but he couldn't help but fall in love with Akira. His tears continued to fall as his lips quivered at the sight of a nightmare turned to reality. There was nothing else he could do, but go away for a little while longer. As more tears fell from his eyes, Shirogane faded into the darkness of the night to the Shadow World.


	3. Chapter 3

For days and days, Shirogane wondered around the Shadow World depressed, alone, and heart broken

For days and days, Shirogane wondered around the Shadow World depressed, alone, and heart broken. He couldn't get the images he saw that one night out of his head. The sights he saw and the screams he heard seemed to echo through his mind.

'Akira…why did you do it? Why did you hurt me?' Shirogane whispered to himself trying to stop the flow of tears from his eyes. He decided to wonder around the Human World, but he wasn't going to follow Akira. As he wondered the streets in the middle of the night, he stared at the full moon. Soon enough, he felt water droplets hitting him in the face. It was raining too hard to remain outside so he tried to think of where to go at a time like this. His heart already knew he didn't want to hide out at Akira's place anymore. Instead of going back to the Shadow World, he decided to go visit an old friend of his.

From a distance, he could still see the lights on in a small building called "Bar Still". As he peeked through the door window, he could see Master wiping off the bar.

"You know you're always welcome in my bar. Please come in," he said loud enough for Shirogane to hear. He walked in and sat down at the bar still soaking wet from the pouring rain.

"I see we're having some bad weather outside since you're dripping on the floor," Master said with a chuckle.

"Oh. Please excuse me. I was just in the neighborhood and I saw you were still here. I just wanted to talk to you." Shirogane said in a down-and-out voice.

"You seem a little down today. Shouldn't you be watching over the boy?" Master asked as he handed Shirogane a towel to dry off with. Even as he said that, a single tear ran from his bright blue eyes and didn't respond to his friend's question. Shirogane stared out the window at the heavy rain pouring and tapping at the window. 'It's raining just like it did that night. That night with Kengo and…' Shirogane couldn't even complete his thought as he started to tear up. It remained silent for a few minutes until Master smiled at the grieving shin and spoke out to him.

"So it's finally happened. You've developed feelings for the boy, right? I can sense your aura change drastically when I mentioned him." Master said as he sat down next to Shirogane.

"He loves someone else. How do I let him know how I feel? I still shouldn't confront him about his identity." Shirogane whispered as his whole body shook from the thought of Akira with someone else.

"If you love him, show him…by all means necessary." the blind bartender said to him as he took the towel to wipe off Shirogane's cane. Shirogane looked up at the bartender as he smiled back at him. Shirogane knew all he wanted was one night just as Akira and Kengo had. He wanted Akira to moan and scream just as he did with Kengo and he desired the taste of him on his lips.

"You're right. Tonight, I'll let him know who I am and what he means." Shirogane said as he stood up with his cane and started to walk out the door.

Akira was in his room looking out the window as he listened to music on his CD player. He looked down at the sidewalk and thought he could see someone standing near his window. He looked like he was wearing all black including a black hat and brown walking cane. He could see a trail of white hair flowing towards the front door and soon heard the doorbell ring. He walked down the stairs as he walked slowly to the front door. He opened the door to reveal a white-haired man staring at him.

"Hello Akira. I'm glad we could finally meet. My name is Shirogane and I've been watching over you, Akira Nikaido," Shirogane said calmly at the shocked teenager.

"What the hell! Who are you? How would you know my name?" Akira asked with a nervous tone in his voice. Akira slowly backed away from the door as he closed and locked the door. As he turned away, he took one final look at the door confused about who that was. Suddenly, the man came through the door as if it was still opened. Akira's heart raced as he backed away from Shirogane.

"What are you a ghost or something?? What the hell is going on here?" Akira screamed out.

"Like I said, I've been watching you. You see, I'm not human, but a shadow from the Shadow World." Akira could see the strange man didn't have a shadow even with the lights on. Shirogane kept stepping forward as Akira kept stepping back.

"So why are you here? What do you want from me?" Akira said bluntly as he was backed into a corner. Shirogane just gave a sneaky smile as he pinned Akira's arms above his head against the wall.

"What I've always wanted…was you." Shirogane whispered in his ear as he gave a small chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

Akira couldn't believe the words that came out of the strange guy's mouth

Akira couldn't believe the words that came out of the strange guy's mouth.

'What?? What the hell's going on? Who was this guy?' Akira thought as he tried to snatch his arms away from his grip. As he thought about the past few weeks, he's always felt that he wasn't alone. He couldn't help the feeling that someone or something was watching him constantly.

"Like I said, the only thing I've ever wanted was you. And now I'll get to have you for as long as I want," Shirogane said as he gazed at the teen's deep brown eyes full of confusion. Akira couldn't help but stare at Shirogane's crystal blue eyes that expressed a desire he's never seen before. Not even from Kengo.

"Wow. He's so beautiful,' Akira thought as he tried to hide his blushing face. Akira's thoughts were interrupted as Shirogane forcefully kissed him on his tempting lips. Akira's eyes couldn't get any wider as he felt Shirogane's grip loosen on his wrists and his hands wrapped around Akira's small waist. As scared and confused as Akira was, he didn't want to pull back as his tongue glided oven Shirogane's bottom lip. As Shirogane opened his mouth, their tongues battled for dominance until Akira won. Shirogane pulled back as he pulled Akira's arm to go upstairs to his room. Akira didn't put up much of a fight so he slowly followed behind. They both entered the bedroom and Shirogane pushed the boy onto the bed which kind of shocked Akira as he was pinned down to the bed.

"You have no idea how cute you are when you're surprised like this," Shirogane said as he started to nibble and suck on Akira's neck. Akira tried to hold back, but couldn't help the moans that came from his lips. Shirogane smiled against his neck and he slowly slipped Akira's shirt off revealing his well-toned body. In a flash, Shirogane was down to his underwear showing off his pale and muscular chest. He went back down to Akira's bare chest as flicked his tongue against his nipple. Akira could feel the tingling sensation race through his whole body, including to his "lower region". Shirogane could feel Akira getting hard and his tongue trailed down to his navel. He soon started to undo Akira's pants and slipped the underwear off with Akira's erection high in the air.

"Now let's see what you really taste like," Shirogane said with a smile. Shirogane licked at the head as he engulfed the piece of flesh. Akira moaned at the touch of Shirogane's tongue against his member.

"Ahhh…more…I want more," Akira breathed out as sweat formed over his chest. Shirogane sucked and licked on every inch of the boy's length.

'He's not making the same sounds he did with Kengo. They're more…erotic than before,' Shirogane thought as he held down Akira's hips so he wouldn't buck so much. Akira could feel himself arch his back as grabbed onto Shirogane's long and silver locks of hair. Shirogane's pace moved quicker as he snuck his index finger in Akira's entrance. Akira moaned and groaned as he felt his throbbing member releases his pre-cum little by little. Akira gripped the sheets as Shirogane inserted another finger into him. Shirogane could feel Akira reaching his climax as he licked at the hole his pre-cum was leaking out.

'Yes…cum for me this time. Cum for me,' Shirogane thought as he heard Akira scream out before he exploded. His seed shot out everywhere aiming at Shirogane as he opened his mouth swallowing every bit that came out. With sweat glistening on his body and barely any air in his lungs, Akira's limp body collapsed onto the bed as his back started to ache a little. Shirogane flipped Akira on his stomach as he relaxed on top of his lover's back.

"I especially love those sounds you make when you're coming to your climax. I would love to hear it again if that's what you want," Shirogane whispered in Akira's ear. Akira couldn't say anything, but looked up and nodded at the request. Shirogane lifted himself up and lifted Akira on his hands and knees as he slipped his underwear off and threw it in a corner of the room. Shirogane kissed along Akira's back lower and lower until he reached to his opening.

"Are you ready, Akira," Shirogane asked.

"Just do it already. I…I want it," Akira pleaded as he started to grip the sheets again. Shirogane pushed his erect member in the teenager's moist cavern and heard Akira gasp. Akira didn't know the size of the white-haired man's length and it surprised him at how long and thick it was. Shirogane started at a slow pace as he pushed all of himself into the quivering body of his lover. Akira practically screamed his heart out and felt his own member getting hard again. Shirogane also felt the boy's length growing so he decided to tend to it…immediately. Shirogane reached around and began to pump at Akira's member at the same pace.

"So warm…so tight. Akira, cum for me. Say my name," Shirogane breathed out as he went faster and faster with every pump of his wrist.

"Ahhh…Shiro…Shirogane!!" Akira screamed as he felt his arms grow weak with every thrust. Shirogane gave one final push as they both came at the same time.

'Just like that night…in the closet,' Shirogane thought as he collapsed on top of Akira. His seed sprayed out enough that it began to ooze from Akira as he pulled out of the exhausted teen. Shirogane rolled to the other side of the bed as he gazed at Akira's tired, yet satisfied, brown eyes.

"I've always loved you Akira Nikaido. And I always will." Shirogane whispered as he cuddled closer to Akira.

"I…I love you, Shirogane," Akira said hugging against the pale body he laid on.

"You know…I should tell you the REAL reason I came. Not only is it because I love you, but because the human world is slowly being invaded by darkness form the Shadow World." Shirogane said in a serious tone.

"Invaded by darkness? What do you mean?"

"The human world is in danger. It's up to you and me to restore balance between our two worlds." Shirogane said as he pulled the covers over both of them. "But in the meantime, let's get some sleep. I'll explain it all tomorrow. Goodnight Akira."

"Goodnight Shirogane," Akira whispered as they both dozed off to sleep.


End file.
